


Finstock's Rules on Play Mating

by Gonardo



Series: Play mating Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming In Pants, High School, M/M, Mock mating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, play mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: So its that time of the year again. Bobby Finstock gets to teach the high school of play mating. There are rules, of course. The participants must give consent. This all goes down in front if the others. He Really hates his job





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts).



> I may make this a series of sorts, with different pairings. Not beta read, all mistakes are my own. Stiles is 15 while Derek just turned 18. Non con due to omega/alpha verse. Let me know if I should tag anything. And please heed said tags. Let's rut away my friends. BTW mostly Sterek with a side of Scott Isaac.

Coach Finstock eyes his class, from the seniors to the freshmen shaking in their boots. Its that time of year folks. Play mating. You know, when the alphas mount the omegas, while the betas fight who goes first in their little group. Right now Lahey and that kid with the crooked jaw are murdering each other with their eyes. Its touching, really.

“Alright class listen up, I'm only going to explain this once. This is mock mating. No dick near anyone else's hole, understood?” A chorus of frustrated moans rise from the back of the class. That douchy kid Jackson is standing there with his trademark smirk. Little does that little piss ant understand, but coach knows what he really presents as.

“I am going to have two volunteers come up front, and they are going to show us if they know the proper etiquette. Biles, you and wolfy boy, Hale are up first.”

“Its Stiles, coach,” the young man in question reminds him.

“And I don't care. Danny, you and Ethan bring up those mats up here.” Danny sighs while rolling his eyes while the big lug head follows him around like a lost puppy dog. Pathetic really. After that is done, he points to the kid sporting a buzz cut. “Alright, present yourself to the class.” Stiles gulps, but nudges others out if his way with sharp elbows.

He breathes deeply before facing the other direction. Can hear several sharp inhales but chooses to ignore it. Reaching the mat without tripping, he lets his knees hit it with a muffled sound. Next he leans over while arching his lower back, pert ass on display.

Derek who is standing off to the side low key growls in the back of his throat. The sight stirring something besides his groin.

“Alright Hale you're up next,” he barks. The senior lets his claws extend briefly before pulling them back in. “How you approach matters people,” he reminds them rather loudly. Derek can barely hear it over his beating heart.

He can tell the young omega is wearing some type of padding, due to the odd shape around the middle of his ass. It's possible that he would want to stop some of the slick from wetting his clothes.

Stiles, meanwhile is biting on his lip, awaiting the next move. Derek crouches over him before attempting to cover him with his frame. The scent is what hits him first, fertile while musky sweet. Next were the moles dotting along creamy skin. His hips jerk on their own before he settles in closer.

Stiles moans softly as the wolf's heat surrounds him, making the human shiver. Derek smells nice, like he just ran naked through a forest. Earth and sweat combined. He feels a trickle of slick bubble up at his entrance. The wolf rumbles proudly. “Is that for me sweetheart?” The man's voice is rasping in his ear, a fang sliding against the outer shell.

“Yes, alpha,” Stiles whimpers.

“Call me by my name, no need for titles.”

“Okay,” he moans out. The next thing he knows is Derek is pressing his groin into his ass and it sends him into a panic.

“Now, this happens quite often. It is up to the alpha to keep the omega from hurting themselves. Wolf boy, your call.”

Derek grabs at the slender hip before him, feeling his hackles rise as the slight form beneath him quakes. Next he rumbles out a soothing sound before placing his teeth into the younger male's shoulder.

Stiles feels his vision going black before Derek bares down and bites him. While firm, it's not enough to break skin. His stomach dips, knees growing weaker. Another whimper escapes. The wolf catches it before whining. Right now it was a waiting game. Will the omega reject the alpha or will the alpha win the other's trust.

Derek raises up and places his chubbing erection along the base of Stiles’ spine, then relaxes his jaw. Sniffing near the ear to provoke a response.

Everyone else is watching intently, atmosphere thick with tension.

Stiles arches his back slightly but then turns his head into the wolf's jaw. Derek first scents him then licks the creamy skin. Stiles groans at the feeling, slowly lowering his guard. No longer afraid, but feeling safe. Body going lax, ass presented once more. Derek keens, his dick leaking out spurts of pre come.

Snuffling into the neck before him. Derek clenches his eyes tight and ruts. Stiles doesn't move away but leans into it. Everything is hot, like he doesn't fit in his own skin. But his hips continue their rhythm before nudging Stiles’ balls. They are firm, plump.

Stiles feels something click into place as he ruts back into Derek's withering form. Slick leaks out despite the padding, dripping down his thigh, and with shame he knows he's going to climax in front of the entire class. He's pretty sure Derek will too if his moans are anything to go by.

His instincts kick in, and then he's wailing as he cums in his favorite jock strap. Derek is sobbing at this point, right before he unloads with a roar.

By the time it's over, they are a quaking, sweaty mess on the mat. Derek softly petting Stiles’ side, as the omega cries.

The next thing Finstock knows, everyone is now rutting each other into the floor. The two betas now in a race to see who finishes first. Jackson is surrounded by at least three others, his face lax in ecstasy.

“My job here is done,” he mumbles while going to his office. He needs a drink pronto.


End file.
